


for all you're worth

by doxian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Stress Relief, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's just that he likes seeing Tsukishima happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for all you're worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saunatonttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/gifts).



> my giftee requested Akaashi/Tsukki, saying that they particularly liked the idea of Akaashi taking care of Tsukki.
> 
> thanks so much [Icie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icie) and [skytramp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp) for helping me brainstorm, even though i went with a completely different idea in the end :')

Akaashi is "studying" with Bokuto at the library cafe when Tsukishima turns up. 

It's not a real attempt at studying, even though he has a midterm in two weeks. He should known better by now than to try to get anything done with Bokuto around. Bokuto can't seem to work on a piece of homework without working on at least five other things at the same time. Also interjecting with very loud and very frequent remarks ranging from commentary on what he's doing to completely unrelated things, like, _The pork bun I had for breakfast this morning was delicious, Akaashi, you have to try it next time!_ or _Haha, what's up with that girl's hair, it looks like a cinnamon swirl-- over there! Quick, look! Aw, you missed it..._ or _Hey, I thought of this amazing new strategy, we just have to--_ complete with using their books and stationary to demonstrate. 

At least they aren't in the library. Last time they were there, Akaashi had to remind Bokuto to keep his voice down so many times that he's surprised he didn't get mistaken for one of the librarians with all the shushing he'd done.

So when Tsukishima arrives, sits down heavily on Akaashi's side of the table, and mutters "sorry for interrupting", Akaashi isn't lying when he responds, "It's fine, I wasn't getting anything done anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Bokuto objects through a mouthful of chips, which he'd been steadily crunching on for the last ten minutes. "We've gotten plenty done."

"That makes one of us," Akaashi says. "Did you want something, Tsukishima?" 

"...Not really." Tsukishima slouches back against the booth like the wants to melt into it. "Do mind if I do some of my reading here?"

Neither of them do, so Tsukishima pulls out a sheaf of paper, looking it over while Akaashi and Bokuto get back to what they were doing before. 

Something is wrong, that much is obvious. Tsukishima is difficult to read, and has a baseline level of irritation at the world and everyone in it, but the way he's slumped against Akaashi's side and the way he's staring at the page in front of him without appearing to take anything in - it seems different. Tsukishima asking to study together is unusual enough in itself - especially with Bokuto here. Akaashi knows he prefers to revise alone in the peace and quiet of his room, or with Yamaguchi, on the off chance that he studies with someone else. 

Akaashi doesn't comment on it. He'd just be rebuffed if he did. Better to let Tsukishima bring it up on his own, if he wants to.

So instead he tries to focus on the problem set he's been trying to do. He even discusses it with Bokuto, since it's a class they share, but Tsukishima seems to grow increasingly more irritated with Bokuto's presence, making biting comments thinly veiled in that flimsy, hard-candy shell of false sweetness that he sometimes affects. Akaashi ignores it until Bokuto starts complaining about a particularly difficult problem and Tsukishima cuts in, snidely, "Wow, Bokuto-san, I didn't think the rumors were true, but I suppose I should start believing them. That you're just here because of your athleti--"

"Tsukishima." Akaashi interrupts, giving him a sharp look. 

The other boy goes silent, like his brain is catching up with what just came out of his mouth. Then he stands up abruptly, grabbing his bag and walking out of the cafe without looking back.

Akaashi sighs. Bokuto doesn't look dejected - more irritated and confused than anything. Doesn't seem like there's any need for damage control here, then.

"What's his problem, I didn't even do anything--"

"I think he's upset about something..." 

"Ehhh? Really? I thought he was acting like he always does." 

Bokuto is still talking so loud that Akaashi wouldn't be surprised if Tsukishima could hear every word. 

"I'll be back soon. Can I leave my things with you?"

In a surprising act of self-restraint, Bokuto doesn't heckle Akaashi for ditching him with his bags - he merely squeezes his shoulder as he gets up. 

Tsukishima hasn't gone far. He's buying a drink from the vending machine when Akaashi finds him. He must sense Akaashi's presence, because he doesn't turn around when he says, "I shouldn't have said that." 

"You can apologize to Bokuto next time you see him," Akaashi replies. He takes Tsukishima by the shoulder, making him turn around so that they're facing each other. He isn't forceful, both because he doesn't want to be and because there isn't any need for it - Tsukishima moves how Akaashi wants with barely a touch, even if he refuses to meet Akaashi's gaze. Akaashi just takes the opportunity to examine Tsukishima's face properly, noticing the deep bags under his eyes.

"Hey. Have you slept? You look exhausted." 

Tsukishima makes a non-committal sound that Akaashi guesses is a no. 

"Tsukishima..."

"A couple of hours last night," Tsukishima answers reluctantly. 

"Come on." 

He takes Tsukishima's hand and walks them across the grassy courtyard towards what he knows to be Tsukishima's dorm building. Tsukishima follows, obedient and silent. 

Akaashi is not a particularly nurturing person. He might have had a reputation as something of a caretaker in high school, but usually he prefers to observe from the sidelines without getting directly involved. Things are easier that way. His connection with Bokuto was an exception - and it wasn't as if he'd dealt with Bokuto on his own. He'd depended on the rest of the team to weather their ace's moods just as well as he himself had done. 

Tsukishima is another exception, apparently. Over the course of the last three years, Akaashi somehow found himself inside the circle that Tsukishima had up until that point reserved only for Yamaguchi and, occasionally, Kuroo. Akaashi doesn't really have any particular reason of his own for remaining there. Tsukishima seems to want him there, though, and it's easy enough for Akaashi to stay, so he does. 

Maybe it's just that he likes seeing Tsukishima happy.

Eventually, Akaashi loosens his grip on Tsukishima's hand, making to drop it, but Tsukishima just holds onto his fingers tighter, so Akaashi continues walking along like that. It's better like this, anyway, with Tsukishima's hand warm in his. It's cold out, after all - bracing and bone-deep. Even more so now that it's long after dinner and the sun has set. 

Once they arrive to his room, Tsukishima takes off his shoes and puts the can of juice he'd bought in the fridge by his desk. Then he climbs into bed, pulling aside the duvet to make space. 

This is habit, by now. Akaashi toes off his own shoes and follows, pulling the duvet over them both, right up over their heads like a cocoon. Tsukishima shuffles over and pushes his face into Akaashi's chest, taking a deep breath, and that's habit, too.

They just lay there for a while, breathing. It's dim in Tsukishima's room - the only light is the glow of the street lights coming in from the window - but it's even darker under the blanket. 

"I got into a fight with Yamaguchi," Tsukishima finally admits, so quiet Akaashi can barely hear him. 

"Ah." Akaashi says, absently tracing circles on Tsukishima's lower back with one hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not really." He curls a hand tight in the front of Akaashi's shirt, twisting the fabric between his fingers. "It was stupid."

"But you're still worried about it."

"Mmm." He doesn't say anything else, but it feels like a weight has lifted. 

Tsukishima is nothing like Bokuto. Where Bokuto wears his heart on his sleeve, Tsukishima hides. 

Akaashi continues rubbing Tsukishima's back, hopelessly losing track of the time, until Tsukishima's grip on his shirt loosens. The duvet rustles as Tsukishima pulls back to look at him, unguarded and sleepy. 

"Thanks." And there's nothing unusual about Tsukishima thanking him, but this time his voice has a warm, meaningful quality to it that it hadn't, before.

What usually follows is Tsukishima falling asleep and Akaashi carefully removing himself from the premises, but Tsukishima's face is so close to Akaashi's, now, close enough for Akaashi to make out the soft waves of his bangs and the faint outline of his face in the dark.

And then Tsukishima is leaning in to bring their mouths together. 

There's nothing passionate about the kiss. It's as natural as Tsukishima carding his fingers through Akaashi's hair and Akaashi drawing his arms tight around Tsukishima's waist to pull him closer.

In spite of that, Akaashi's heart is beating so quick and wild that it feels like it's about to burst out of his chest. Tsukishima has never kissed him before. Akaashi has never really thought about kissing Tsukishima, has never thought about him this way at _all_ , but now that Tsukishima has crossed this particular line it's like a trick box has been solved in Akaashi's mind. Maybe he wouldn't have felt like this a year ago, or even a month ago, but he _knows_ Tsukishima, now, and Tsukishima is _kissing him_ , and Akaashi doesn't want to stop. 

Eventually they break apart. When Tsukishima pulls away, the corners of his mouth are turned up in a fond, faint smile, and the pulse at his neck beats slow and calm and even under Akaashi's fingers. 

Akaashi really, really wants to keep going, or at least ask Tsukishima what this _means_ \- if Tsukishima feels the same way he does, or if kissing him is just another comfort thing - but Tsukishima is already laying back against the pillow and shutting his eyes and Akaashi had brought him back here to get him to sleep, not to ask him to make out. 

Tsukishima drifts off to sleep with his arm draped across Akaashi's chest. Akaashi waits until he's calmed down a little before he maneuvers onto his back so he can dig his phone out of his pocket. 

He only meant to walk Tsukishima back and make sure he actually went to sleep instead of just doing more reading, but according to the clock on his phone he's already been here for close to an hour. He texts Bokuto, apologizing, wincing at the slew of emojis, exclamation marks and complaints of _so cold, Akaashi!_ he gets back in response. 

He presses one more kiss to Tsukishima's temple before leaving Tsukishima's bedroom and venturing back out into the cold outside.


End file.
